Joke's on You
Joke's on You is an episode from the 4th season of the Nicktoon, The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon. It's April Fool's Day, and Pikachu, Mew, Axew, and Oshawott decide to pull pranks on everyone. The half hour of this episode is rated TV-14. Credits *MattBoo - Storyboard *MattBoo/IAmBagel - Writers *IAmBagel - Director Transcript Scene 1: Pranks Sold Separately MattBoo's Turn: (We see the tree house. We see Snivy reading the book "How to Train Your Roommates" on the couch.) Snivy: Ah, what a wonderful day. (We hear Pikachu, irritating Snivy.) Pikachu (off-screen): Snivy, can you come in here for a second? (We see Snivy put his book down and leave the couch, annoyed.) Snivy (grumbling): And when there's wonderful days, something has to screw it up. (We see Pikachu in the kitchen without the lights on, snickering but muffled, as Snivy enters.) Snivy: groans What is it, Pikachu? (Pikachu turns the light on. We see balloons everywhere, flying party glitter, and a sign that says "Happy Birthday, Snivy!". Pikachu puts on a party hat.) Pikachu: Happy birthday, Snivy! Snivy: Dude, my birthday isn't for 8 months. Pikachu: Oh, stop being such a perfectional pissy-mooder and put this hat on. (Pikachu puts a party hat on Snivy.) Snivy: Pikachu, what are you-- Pikachu: Uh-uh-uh, there's no time for that! (Pikachu holds a present for Snivy.) Pikachu: Present? Snivy: Uhh, thanks? (Snivy opens the present as confetti flies everywhere, surprising Snivy.) Pikachu: hysterically (Snivy stares at Pikachu, who is still laughing.) Pikachu: (leaving) April Fools! laughing Snivy: in frustration (We see the neighbors' bush trailer house. Dewott is practicing karate.) Dewott: Hyaaah! Hoo! Hoya! Hoy! Kaya! Hay! (Oshawott runs in front of Dewott, seemingly scared.) Oshawott: OSHA, OSHAWOTT!! WOTT!! OSHAWOTT, OSHA!!!! Dewott: Huh? Oh. What is it, Oshawott? Oshawott: OSHAWOTT, WOTT OSH OSHA!!!!! Dewott: The kitchen is o-- THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE?! Oshawott: OSHA!!!! Dewott: I'm gonna set it off with my Water Gun attack! Show me the way! (Oshawott shows Dewott the fire. Dewott uses Water Gun, but reflects it on his face.) Dewott: AUGH! DAMN IT! That freaking hurt! (Dewott finds the "fire" is still there.) Dewott: Hey... wait a minute! (The kitchen on fire is revealed to be a painting and falls on the ground.) Dewott: Great. (Oshawott starts falling on the floor laughing.) Oshawott: (laughing) OSHA OSH!!! (Oshawott continues laughing.) Dewott: Yeah, funny, Oshawott. You're quite the comedian. I'm gonna continue practicing kung-fu. (Dewott leaves the kitchen as Oshawott continues laughing, rolling on the floor.) IAmBagel's Turn: (We cut to the Stick Figure watching television) Stick Figure: Something bad will happen today. I just know it. (Mew runs in) Mew: STICK FIGURE PERSON GUY DUDE SOMETHING! A CAT IS STUCK IN A TREE! Stick Figure: WHAT?! Screw TV! I gotta get rollin'! (They both run outside) Stick Figure: Quick! Hand me my ladder! (Mew puts the ladder on the tree and the Stick Figure climbs the ladder) (The Stick Figure looks on all of the branches, and sees that there is no cat) Stick Figure: Umm..Catman? there's no cat. Mew: Exactly! *tips the ladder and the ladder falls down with the Stick Figure on it) Mew: APRIL FOOLS! Stick Figure: GODDAMN IT! THE FALL NEARLY BROKE MY ASS YOU ASSHOLE! Mew: Hehe! *runs off* MattBoo's Turn: (We cut to in Caterpie's house where Caterpie and Axew are together.) Caterpie: It's a good thing you came for a visit, Axew. Axew: No problem at all, Caterpie. Caterpie: I'm getting hungry. Can you whip me up some leaves, please? Axew: Aye, aye, captain! (Axew runs off and back, in a French waiter disguise with a moustache, hat, and tie, holding a platter.) Axew (in French accent): Bonsoir, c'est M. Axew. Vos commandes de repas sont délicieux, les feuilles fraîches. (Axew puts the platter next to Caterpie and opens the lid with leaves in it.) Axew: Bon appétit. (Caterpie eats the leaves. He starts to sweat and fire sprays from his mouth.) Caterpie: screaming (Caterpie's mouth stops flaming.) Caterpie: Hot! (Axew puts off his costume and holds a bottle of hot sauce.) Axew (normal): April Fools! Caterpie: Oh! I get it! laughing with Axew You got me good! (Axew and Caterpie both laugh in unison, as even more fire comes from Caterpie's mouth again as they both start screaming.) Scene 2: So The Pranksters Team Up IAmBagel's Turn: (Pikachu, Mew, Axew and Oshowatt all bump into eachother) Pikachu: Ow! Watch where you're goin'! Mew: Oops, sorry! Pikachu: You should be! I'm going to be late for a very important prank! MattBoo's Turn: Mew: Wait, what? Pikachu: Do you have ears?! Hey, wait a minute. Oshawott: Osha! Axew: Hey... (The four stare at each other for a moment.) Axew (holding a pie): Well, see you guys. I gotta go-- (Axew trips on a rock and his pie flies around, landing next to Mew, where he accidentally drops his whoopie cushion, then Oshawott, who is apparently allergic to pies, sneezes, breezing the whoopie cushion through the air as his sneeze also drops his banana peel, causing Pikachu to nearly slip on it, and has it flying around too, with Mew's tail, moving in shock, makes Pikachu sneeze too, but he sneezes some lightning, as the lightning asorbs on the whoopie cushion making it electric as it flies around with the pie and banana peel in the air. The stick figure is about to sit on a bench, but the electricity absorbed whoopie cushion lands on it. Just when he is about to sit, the banana peel lands at his feet, ans starts slipping. He falls on the bench and the whoopie cushion, as it makes the fart sound and starts electricuting him, leaving him screaming.) Stick Figure: YEAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!! (starts blubbering, screaming, and groaning bcause of the electricity) (The pie lands on the being zapped stick figure's face.) Stick Figure: CRAP, NOT AGAIN!!!! (starts screaming because of the electricity) (The four stare at the stick figure in shock and in awe, knowing that hey have ultamitely pranked him by accident, and then they stare at each other.) Mew: Oh. My. Lord. Pikachu: That was awesome. Axew: Hard to believe that we did that. Oshawott: Osha. (Pikachu gains an idea.) Axew: Well, see ya. I guess my newest prank is cancelled. Mew: Yeah, me too. Oshawott: Osha. Pikachu: Wait! I have a plan! Together, our pranks are powerful and irrestistable! We can prank the unprankable! We can trick the untrickable! And most importantly, we will carry out the biggest April Fool's Day EVER!!! Mew: Hey... come to think of it, he's right! Oshawott: Wott! Axew: Yeah! Pikachu: We shall be a team! A non-stop pranking team! Everyone beware of our awesome power of pranks! Together, we can fulfill the impossible! WE SHALL BE THE VERY PRANKING GODS! WHO'S WITH ME?! All: YEAH!!! Oshawott: (in unison the the rest) OSHA!!! Pikachu: Then it is settled. Put her there team! (Pikachu hold his hand out as well as the others. They all end up shocked, revealing that they all are wearing joybuzzers.) All: OOWWW!!!! (Pikachu, Mew, Axew, and Oshawott, now an official team, rub their hands.) Mew: Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot about the joybuzzer there. Pikachu: Yeah, me too. IAmBagel's Turn: (Plot for your part, buddeh! The four start pranking people around town, even the other cast of the show, annoying the living crap out of them.) TBA Category:Episodes